


Метель

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: очень легкий намек на тройственные отношения





	Метель

Снег заметал город последние два часа, распухшее небо опустилось серым брюхом на острые иглы небоскребов Манхэттена, подмяло собой крышу, обметало жесткой коркой изморози ограду и оставленные с недавнего лета шезлонги и пластиковые столики. Под ногами хрустело, а ветер забивал в волосы какие-то особо упорные, нетающие снежинки, так что волосы в результате торчали дыбом. То еще зрелище, наверное, если бы кто-то сейчас на него смотрел.  
Собственно, необходимости стоять здесь у Барнса не наблюдалось никакой. В метели было не разглядеть почти стертый белой штриховкой крошечный пятачок у самого подножия башни, а ведущие к ней улицы давно превратились в размытые, разбеленные полосы света и раздраженных автомобильных гудков. Но тут было достаточно свежо, чтобы дышать полной грудью, и достаточно просторно, чтобы не ежиться от въевшейся в подкорку клаустрофобии. Барнсу не слишком нравились закрытые помещения, что с наступлением зимы стало немножко проблемой.  
– Если примерзнешь к поручням, придется тебя отпиливать, – сказал Тони из-за спины. – Мне бы не хотелось.  
Барнс глянул через плечо, насмешливо приподнимая бровь – Тони выглядел презабавно с этим своим обеспокоенным видом, в куртке с меховым воротником и пушистых наушниках.  
– Ты в них как тринадцатилетняя девочка, – сказал Барнс. – Только что цвет не розовый.  
– Тут вообще-то ветер и минус пять! – возмутился Тони. – Я же молчу, что у тебя прическа как у басиста Mötley Crüe.  
– Мне нравится басист Mötley Crüe, – Барнс пожал плечами, снова отворачиваясь к улице. Тони неслышно подошел и встал рядом, перехватил правую руку ладонями в перчатке, стиснул, потер, и по пальцам щекотно пробежали горячие искры.  
– То, что ты неспособен простудиться, еще не значит, что нужно регулярно доводить себя до состояния пиццы в морозилке.  
– Ты постоянно ешь пиццу.  
– Да, именно. Ем, а тебя я есть не собираюсь, особенно некоторые части. Я имею в виду неорганические части.  
Барнс начал медленно улыбаться, и Тони раздраженно пихнул его в бок, предупреждая несмешную шутку.  
– Я отдал тебе целый этаж почти без перегородок, зато с панорамными окнами от пола до потолка, – пожаловался он невпопад, – а ты все равно каждый раз сбегаешь на крышу. Просто какой-то Маугли, которому никак не привыкнуть к ботинкам. Может, тебе походить к психотерапевту? Я знаю одного не слишком занудного, правда, его лучше не злить, но ты ведь обаяшка, мировой парень...  
– Я уже прошел требуемый курс терапии, – напомнил Барнс, и Тони поморщился.  
– Полтора месяца повторять на сеансах только имя, звание и личный номер до тех пор, пока врач не сбежит с легким расстройством когнитивных функций, это не значит "пройти курс терапии", мой стойкий оловянный солдатик.  
Барнс внезапно замер, моментально напрягаясь и вытягиваясь, будто принюхиваясь к летящим в лицо пушистым хлопьям, стиснул в руке озябшие даже в перчатке пальцы Тони.  
– Возвращается, – сказал он дрогнувшим от волнения голосом, и Тони проследил за его взглядом. В метельной мути было ни черта не разобрать, но Барнсу он верил, чутью его, сверхъестественному, почти звериному.  
– Отлично, – Тони пришлось постараться, чтобы его собственный голос не срывался в фальцет. – Как раз к ужину. Надо бы вытащить из морозилки пару пицц. Как думаешь, чем его там кормили эту неделю?  
– Индивидуальный рацион питания, – с отвращением произнес Барнс, все так же жадно вглядываясь в пургу. – В прошлый раз на недельную операцию нам выдали коробку шестилетней давности. Там были только рационы с тунцом. Тунца ел Стив, а мне достались все печеньки, конфеты и молочный коктейль.  
– Чудовищно, – согласился Тони. – Пицца нам просто необходима. Может быть, даже лучше заказать свежую. "Папа Джонс", что скажешь?  
Он покрепче взялся за руку Барнса и прижался плечом к плечу. Кажется, сквозь вой ветра он уже начал различать стрекот вертолета.


End file.
